I will always love you
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: Well, after the eye surgery Serenity comes to visit Joey. What happens when they have to be seperated after two days when they were promised three weeks? One shot. Please review.


This is just a fic about the strong relationship between brother and sister. Joey and Serenity. ^ ^ It is a song fic. with the song "I will always love you" by the very talented Whitney Houston. I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE SONG. Like I said, the talented Whitney Houston owns I will always love you. And the very cool Kazuki Takahashi-san owns YuGiOh. Okay, please review.  
  
Title: I will always love you  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: This is when Serenity and Joey see eachother for the first time in a long time(after her surgery). But are torn apart once again after only two days that they got to see eachother. It's a brotherly/sisterly love sort of thing fic. From Joey to Serenity. I'm a sap for those types! ^ ^ Review plz. One shot.  
  
Feedback: If you decide to review, thank you very much. If you don't, that's okay too. Thank you for reading either way. But if you are going to read it please review because that would be so cool and I want to know when people read my stuff. Yah' know?  
  
On with the story. Oh yeah, the song part is in ~ Yeah, those things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You have to leave so soon?" asked Joey with his big brown eyes looking quite sad. The wind blew hard that August morning. "Serenity, it's been so short. Are you sure that you have to go?"  
  
Serenity looked up at her older brother. It hurt her as much as him to leave now. They were just about to go have fun when Serenity got a call from their mom saying that she had to get back NOW or she couldn't come back. Her mom was just being mean. Serenity didn't want to leave! She loved her brother so much and it's not fair that she had to leave now when she was promised a whole 3 weeks with her brother. It's only been two days!  
  
"I'm sorry Joey. I didn't expect this but...." Serenity said with guilt in her voice, choking back tears of sadness. "Joey!" She cried in her brothers arms as they waited at the lonely bus stop.  
  
~If I should stay,  
  
I would only be in your way,  
  
So I'll go,  
  
But I'll think of you every step of the way~  
  
~And I will always love,  
  
Will always love you....~  
  
"Serenity..." Joey said softly. He wasn't sure what to say to her right now. "It's not your fault. I hate to see you go so soon too but we can't do anything about it! I wish that you could just move here and we could be together every day."  
  
His sister nodded in agreement. "I too. Please don't let anyone push you around. Okay?"  
  
"You got it sis."  
  
"And tell your friends that I say 'Goodbye'. It was so nice meeting them too."  
  
"Yeah..." Joey said as memories flooded his mind. He was close to tears too but he had to stay tough for Serenity. She sighed in his arms...just like old times when she was hurt. "I'll always be there for you sis. If anyone gives you any grief..."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
~Bitter sweet, memories,  
  
That is all I'm taking with me,  
  
So goodbye,  
  
Please don't cry,  
  
We both know I'm not what you need~  
  
~And I will always love you  
  
I will always love you!~  
  
The bus pulled up to take his little sister away for only God knows how long. Joey found it hard to let her go, and the same for Serenity, but she gave him one last hug with him returning it this time. It seemed like it would be forever until they found and met eachother once again.  
  
"This isn't goodbye forever Serenity. I promise," Joey said as they looked eachother in the eyes. "As soon as I can I'll come see you once again."  
  
"Promise?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Promise," Joey said.  
  
~I hope,  
  
Life treats you kind,  
  
And I hope,  
  
You have all you dreamed off.  
  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
  
But above all of this,  
  
I wish you love....~  
  
~And I will always love you  
  
I will always love you!  
  
I will always love you!  
  
I will always love you!!!  
  
I will always love you!  
  
I will always love you.....~  
  
"Go on Serenity. I'll give you a call or something. You call me first thing when you get home, Okay?" asked Joey as he wiped his tears away. She got on the bus. "I love you sis."  
  
"I love you too. Goodbye Joey! I'll miss you!" she shouted from the bus window. "Goodbye big brother!"  
  
"Bye little sis!" said Joey as she rolled on wheels away forever.  
  
~You...  
  
Darling I love you,  
  
I'll always...  
  
I'll always...  
  
Love you..~  
  
Joey knew that they couldn't be seperated again for to long. He knew that they would meet again.  
  
He walked away from the bus stop, knowing that Serenity would be okay. And that he loved her would be enough to bring her back from the other city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that?! I hope it was okay. It's my first YuGiOh fic so go easy with any flames....... If you want to know my fav. characters for YuGiOh and stuff like that, read on if yah' want.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
@!!SamanthaSagara!!@  
  
Fav. male characters-  
  
1) Katsuya(Joey) Jonouchi(Wheeler)(Atleast I think it goes that way)- I like him for his attitude, niceness, and his accent. New Jersey! It's so cute! Just like him. And his hair....he's just cute. Nice. And has that bad boy look to him even though he's a softie for all of the friends and family he has.  
  
2) Yami Yugi+Regular Yugi- Two in one package. Interesting... Anyway. I like Yami Yugi because he has a bad-ass attitude too. Yugi.....Hmmmm....his hair and knowledge of the game? Well, these to are cute but NO BETTER THAN JONOUCHI THOUGH!!!!  
  
3) Seto Kaiba- He can be a little cold but otherwise he's a softie too. The only thing I don't like about him is that he can be a bad guy. He's my mom's fav. character. Yuck!  
  
Fav. Female characters- (Ohhhh....so many choices....NOT. There are hardly ANY female characters on here! And as a female I am highly offended!)  
  
1) Shizuka(Serenity) Jonouchi(Wheeler)- I don't know that much about her but she SEEMS nice. Heck, she HAS to be nice if she's Joey's little sister.  
  
2) Mai Kujaku(Valentine)- FIGHTER CHICK! YOU GO GIRL!! But I dislike her because mostly all she cares about is money. But she finally learns values later in the series. She is cool too.  
  
3) Anzu(Tea') Mazaki(Gardener)- ARGH! I don't like her that much but she is cool sometimes. As the only girl in the group she is the nurturer. BUT WOULD SHE JUST SHUTUP FOR ONE DARN MINUTE?!?!?!!? ALL THAT OPTIMISM IS NOT GOOD FOR A PERSON!!!!!! I swear, she never shut's up and keeps on rooting. Even if there wasn't anyone to talk to I bet she would find SOMETHING to talk to. But in the manga she's a lot better.  
  
Fav. couples(regular)-  
  
Yugi/Tea  
  
Mai/Joey  
  
Seto/Serenity  
  
Tristan/Serenity  
  
Yugi/Mai  
  
Fav. couples(yaoi)-  
  
Yugi/Joey  
  
Seto/Joey  
  
Tristan/Joey  
  
Seto/Yugi  
  
Tristan/Yugi  
  
Fav. pairs(yuri)-  
  
Serenity/Mai  
  
Mai/Tea  
  
If you have or know of any good stories with these or the brotherly sisterly kind that I like, please do put it in your review if you wish to do so. Or email the Title, Rating(angsty kinds are my favorite in YuGiOh), and what it's about to me at Shadowbabygirl55555@yahoo.com  
  
^^-SamanthaSagara-^^ 


End file.
